You Can't Escape Fate (Yamato x Sela)
by titithao
Summary: Yamato and Sela want to escape their arranged marriages but the fate says that they belong together. Pairing: Yamato/Sela
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. The characters belong to TOEI.

At Kazakiri Yamato's house.

"What are you talking about, dad?" Yamato asked surprisingly. "I just returned Japan after 4 years studying aboard and now you said you want me to get married with your friend's daughter?"

"Yes, you're 23 now. It's time to have your own family." Yamato's dad said calmly. "I arranged everything."

"Why did you do that? I want to decide by myself! Moreover, I don't know anything about that girl, even her name. How can I marry her?"

"But she's a good girl. She's a daughter of my old best friend. Her mother died when she was young, she is also a mother orphan since she was young like you. She also went abroad to study and just returned to Japan. I feel the two of you have much in common."

"No, I don't want an arranged marriage." Yamato shook his head. "Whatever you say, I won't get married."

"You dare to argue with me?" Yamato's dad shouted. "You're my son, you must listen what I say."

"No, dad! Not this time!"

Then Yamato stood up and left his house. Yamato picked up his cellphone and called his best friend - Tusk.

…

At DSZ bar club

"Hey Yamato! I'm here!" Tusk call loudly when he saw Yamato from a distance.

Yamato sat next to Tusk, his face seemed to be angry at something.

"After many years not seeing and now you make a frowning face at me?" Tusk asked. "You should remember you're the one who called me come here. So what's wrong with you Yamato?"

"Tusk, you have a house in Osaka but no one lives there, right?" Yamato asked.

"Yes, but why you ask?"

"I want to leave Tokyo. Can I stay at your house temporarily?"

"It's not a big deal. But I want to know why."

"Because my father wants me to get married with his friend's daughter. You know what, I won't get married with a strange girl. That's why I have to leave Tokyo for a while."

"I see it. Okay, I agree. I'll help you."

"Thank you, Tusk. You're my best friend." Yamato said, patting Tusk's shoulder.

…

At that time, at Sela's house.

Sela's life was always arranged by her father, choosing school, picking friends, everything is decided by her father. Because of her strict faather, Sela didn't have many friends. When Sela was 18, she graduated from high school, she wanted to study at a university in Japan, but her father forced her to study in America, whether she wanted it or not. Around the time in America, Sela's life seemed more pleasant when she was not under the control of her dad. However, Sela was not happy becasue she lived away from home alone. After 4 years, Sela was back in Japan. She was very happy but she didn't expect something would happen and changed her life.

That evening, when Sela was reading book, she heard the call of the butler "Sela-san, your dad want to talk to you."

"Okay, I'm coming now." Sela stood up and said.

After that, Sela quickly go to her father's room, she stood at the door and _knock_ _._

 _"Come in." Sela's dad said._

 _Sela opened the door and enter the room._

 _"Hi dad, what do you want to talk?" She asked._

"Something important." Sela's dad told her "Sela, this year you'll be 22 year olds; I think it's time to get married."

"What? Get married?" Sela jumped out of her skin. "I don't get it."

"When you went to study abroad, I met my old best friend." Sela's dad said "When we were students, we were in each other's pocket, but after graduation, my friend and his family moved to Canada to live, then we lost contact. Unexpectedly, 2 months ago, I met him at the chairman's meeting of large corporations of Japan.

"Wow! It's a small world!" Sela surprised.

"Not only that, it's a fate, too." Sela's dad nodded "Sela, I and my friend have been separated for years, now we meet again and each other has own career. Our friendship is as close as before, but we still want the relationship of two families more attached.

Sela's heart pounded harder, beads of sweat stood out on her face. Not caring about the stressful attitude of his daughter, Sela'dad still said calmly "Coincidentally, I has a daughter, my friend has a son. But at that time both of you were studying abroad, so we made a deal when two of you return to Japan, we will let you two get married."

Sela heard that, and she felt like the sky was spinning. After a few day she returned to Japan, her father told her have to get married. She can't accept it. Sela knew that her father would be the one to set up her future marriage but she didn't expect it come so soon. Actually until now Sela had not loved anyone yet, she didn't know what love is. She can't marry the one she didn't even know.

"So what do you think, Sela?" Sela's dad asked.

"I… I don't want to get married." Sela said.

"Dad, marriage is very important; please give me some more time, please."

"You want to protest my arrangement?" Sela's dad shouted.

"Sorry dad, I don't know who he is, how he is, I don't know even his name, how can I..." Sela tried to explain.

"You just need to do what I said!" Sela's dad said loudly. "After 3 days, you and my friend's son will meet each other in a party. He's a good man, you'll be happy with him."

"But dad, seriously I don't want to get married."

"Not another word! My friend and I had already arranged. I won't break the promise. Now go to your room!"

Sela didn't say anything, she knew what she said was useless. Silently walked out, Sela returned to her the room and lied in the bed. She was full of discontented, tears falling unconsciously. She knew that her dad wanted to be good for her, but the marriage was very important, she wanted to decide by herself. Now Sela needed someone to hear her talk and give her advice. Watching the clock, it was already 1:00 AM, who could talk to her at this time? Yes, it can be that Tusk because he was Sela's only best friend during her time in Japan. Then Sela picked up the phone and called Tusk.

…

"Hello, Sela? What happened? It's late now." Tusk picked up the phone and asked.

"Am I bothering you?" Sela asked.

"No, what do you want to talk to me?"

"I was forced to marry a stranger."

"What? You say what?" Tusk thought he was wrong, he asked quickly "Are you going to get married?

"My father arranged this marriage. I don't know what he looks like, even his name." Sela whimpered.

"Why don't you say to him that you don't want?"

"I tried but it was all in vain. What should I do now, Tusk? I don't want to get married. I don't want to get married with a stranger.

"Okay, calm down. I promise I'll help you."

"Really? But how? After 3 days, I have to meet that guy."

"After 3 days? It's good!" Tusk suddenly excited.

"Are you kidding me? What is good?" Sela asked tetchily.

"No, nothing. I will explain to you later. Can you meet me tomorrow at the park?"

"Okay."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

Tusk hung up the phone and laid on the bed.

"I have the way to help Sela." Tusk thought and smiled. "It's a coincidence. I can kill two birds with one arrow."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning at the park.

"Hey! Sela, I'm here!" Tusk shouted and waved his hand as he saw Sela from the distance.

Sela came to Tusk and sat down next to him.

"Please tell me that you have the way to help me." Sela said.

"Yes, but you must think carefully, once you start, you can't stop."

"Whatever. As long as I don't have to get married."

"Then you have to escape."

"What? But if I escape, where can I live?"

"You don't need to worry about that. I will arrange everything. Don't worry, I guarantee that your dad can't find you." Seeing Sela still looked unequivocal, Tusk continued to convinced. "Sela, don't you always want to have an independent life? This will never happen if you keep listening to your fathers' arrangements. Do you understand, Sela?"

"I know, but… but…" Sela hesitated.

"Listen to me." Tusk interrupted "Maybe this is too sudden so you can't decide right away. I give you some time to think. But you have to let me know your decision soon because there is not much time left."

"You don't need to wait, I agree." Sela said.

"Good, then call me if you finish your preparation." Tusk said.

"I know." Sela nodded. "Good bye and thank you, Tusk."

"You're welcome. Bye Sela."

…

That evening, Yamato stood in front of Tusk's apartment, knocking the door but no one answer. Since Yamato was Tusk's close friend, Tusk had given Yamato a key so Yamato can enter Tusk's apartment whenever he wanted to meet Tusk. Yamato opened the door and entered. He picked up his cellphone and called Tusk but he discovered that Tusk had forgotten to bring his cellphone. "What a friend!" Yamato mumbled. "He called me come his apartment and now he's not here."

Come back to Sela, she was ready to finish her backpack. Actually she didn't want to do this, but she had no choice. Sela picked up the phone and dial the number of Tusk.

A that time, Yamato was watching TV at Tusk's apartment and Tusk's cellphone rang. Yamato looked at the phone and decided to ignore it.

Sela looked at the phone, no one answer.

"Seriously, Tusk?" Sela murmured "At this urgent time but you don't answer my phone?"

Sela sighed and laid down on her bed and drop off to sleep.

3 hours later.

Knock… Knock… Knock…

"Who?" Sela opened her eyes and asked "Who's out there"?

"It's me." The butler asked "Can I come in?"

"No, I want to be alone. I need rest." Sela said.

"Sorry to bother you, but your father asked me to tell you that tomorrow you have to go with him to prepare for the meeting party. It would take all day so he wants you to sleep early.

"I get it. You can go."

"Okay. Good night Sela-san." The butler said and left.

Sela picked up the phone and called Tusk again.

At Tusk's apartment, his cellphone rang again but he wasn't come back. Yamato was annoyed because of the phone ring. He looked at Tusk's cellphone and saw the name YLUML on the screen of the phone. He wondered what this name mean. This time he decided to pick up the phone.

Sela felt relief because this time someone answered the phone.

"Hey Tusk! Why didn't you listen to my phone?" Sela grumbled "You made me worry. What a hateful guy!"

"Sorry but your hateful guy was not here." The voice of a guy but not Tusk, answering the phone.

"What? Who… Who are you? Why do you keep Tusk's phone?" Sela asked "Do you know that answering someone else's phone is impolite?"

"Tusk is my friend; I think it is not impolite if I help my friend answer his phone." Yamato retorted. "It's you who is impolite. You don't know who you are talking to and now you blame me?"

"It's none of your business! Who need you to pick up the phone? Where's Tusk? I want to talk to Tusk now!"

"I said Tusk was not here. Maybe he went somewhere. And if you don't mind, just holding and waiting him back so you can talk to him anything you want because I don't want to the person like you."

"You… You… Idiot!" Sela said angrily and hung up the phone.

From the past until now, no one said crude to Sela, but today a strange guy threw cold water on her. That's why Sela was really angry.

Come back with Yamato, he was really annoyed because of that odd girl.

"Maybe that's why Tusk names for her a weird name. Y.L.U.M.L? What does it mean anyway? Yamato thought to himself.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Hello Yamato. Sorry for the long wait." Tusk entered with a smile. "I have already arranged so you can go Osaka and stay at my house. In addition, I will lead another person to come to stay with you."

"You say what?" Yamato said, surprisingly "Someone else?"

"Yes, a friend of mine also leaves Tokyo because of the same case as you."

"What a surprise!" Yamato replied "Two is better than one. By the way, what's his name?"

"Not "his", her name is Sela."

"What? You mean a girl? I'm going to live with a girl? Seriously?"

"Yes, you and she are my friends, I want to help both of you but I have only one house in Osaka, so..."

"Okay, I see. It's your house so do what you want. But I have to say now I'm really hate the girls. They make me fell annoyed."

"Why? You're strange. All bread is not baked in one oven, Yamato."

"I don't care. All the girls are fierce. A moment ago, there was a girl called you and I feel really really angry after talking to her.

"A girl called me? Why don't you talk to me sooner?" Tusk picked up his cellphone and called Sela.

At Sela's room, Sela was lying on the bed and her phone rang. She looked the number and picked up the phone instantly.

"Iditot! What do you want now?" Sela shouted.

"Who is an idiot?" Tusk asked.

"What? Tusk? Is it you?" Sela surprised "Sorry, I didn't mean you. I just called you and a bad guy picked the phone, I mean he's an idiot."

"It's okay. He's my friend but he's a little hot-tempered person, you don't need to worry." Tusk said "What about you? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is okay." Sela nodded.

"Good to hear that. Then tomorrow I will wait you at the park."

"No, Tusk. Tomorrow I have to go with my dad to prepare for the meeting party all day."

"That's not good. Then you have to go right now."

"But it's 11:00 PM. My dad won't let me go out at this time."

"Listen to me, Sela. You have to find a way out and go to the park and waited for me. I must arrange some things and then I will pick you up.

"Okay. I try."

"Good. Call me when you arrive to the park. Bye, Sela."

"Bye Tusk. See you later."

Tusk hung up the phone and looked at Yamato.

"She's the girl who will live with you in Osaka. Her name is Sela." Tusk said.

"Whatever! I have no choice anyway." Yamato said with a frown "Now what do you do?"

"Now you can go to Osaka first, I'll prepare some necessary items and I have to go to the park to pick Sela up."

"It's dark outside and she's only a girl." Yamato asked "Will she be okay?"

"Are you also worried about her?" Tusk narrowed his eyes "If you worry about her, you can go to the park and help her if something happen to her.

"No, I don't want to meet her as long as possible. I'll go Osaka."

"Fine, it's up to you. Now I have to go. See you at Osaka."

"Okay. See you later."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

After Tusk left, Yamato did not take the bus to Osaka but went to the park. He didn't know why he came here.

" _Anyway, just going for a walk and then I will go to Osaka."_ He thought to himself.

About Sela, after the call with Tusk, Sela wore a backpack on her shoulder, she put a letter on her desk and then sneak out of her house. When Sela arrived the park, she sat up and then called Tusk.

"He Tusk, I come the park." Sela said.

"Wait me a little bit. I'm coming." Tusk answered.

"Okay. But hurry up, there's no one here, I'm scared."

"I know. See you later, Sela."

"Bye Tusk, see you soon."

 _"_ _What's my life going to be like? Did I have a right choice?"_ _Sela thought to herself._

The park was very quiet at night. Sela sat on the bench and she was alone. Suddenly, the man wearing a black jacket grabbed Sela's wrists and pushed her down on the bench, then he snatches Sela's backpack. The bandit was too fast, he took her backpack and ran away. Sela chased after and screamed but it was too late.

At that time, while Yamato was walking, he heard Sela's scream. Then he saw the man holding a bag and running toward him.

 _"It's Sela's voice, she was robbed?"_ Yamato thought.

When the bandit approached Yamato, Yamato stopped him. The unexpected element helped Yamato get the bag in the hands of the bandit, but the bandit escaped.

Sela returned to her seat at the bench, her heart was confusion.

" _What can I do now?_ _If I was more careful then_ …" Sela blamed herself.

In a little later, Sela heard footstep behind her in the dark.

" _Who? Is that Tusk? Right, it can be only him!"_

No more thinking, Sela stood up as soon as the footsteps stop.

"Tusk! Why are you so late?" Sela asked unhappily.

"I'm not your Tusk." Yamato said coldly.

Sela was shocked by the voice of a man, he wasn't Tusk. Sela looked up at him shyly but it was dark so she couldn't see his face.

"Then who are you?" She hesitated.

Yamato didn't answer; he just gave Sela her backpack.

"Is this yours?" He asked coldly.

"Yes! Yes, it's mine! But why you…"

"I heard your scream and I saw the bandit so I stopped him and get it back. Unfortunately, the bandit escaped."

"Oh I see."

"A girl like you in the middle of the night, so be careful."

"I know. Thank you."

Yamato did not respond.

"Thank you so much." Sela repeated louder and clearer but he was still silent. "Why you don't say anything?"

"Because I don't like you." Now he replied.

"What? Then why did you help me?"

"I can't ignore the bandit. That's all. Now I have to go."

"Wait! Can I know your name?"

Yamato turned round and looked at Sela, as well as Sela because it was dark so he could not see her face well, he smirked and replied "I'm Idiot." Then he left without looking back, although Sela called several times.

" _What a strange guy_ _!"_ Sela thought to herself.

After few minutes, Tusk arrived.

"Sela, are you okay? You looked not good." Tusk asked.

"Nothing serious. A moment ago, I was robbed, but one man help me took the backpack." Sela said.

"Thank God, it's good to hear you're alright." Tusk sighed with relief.

"Yes, I'm still lucky." Sela nodded and said "But I feel that man has something familiar but I can't remember."

"How does his face look?"

"It was dark so I didn't see his face. When I asked his name, he told me he was "idiot"t and then he go away. It's hard to understand."

"Iditot?" Tusk laughed "I know this guy."

"Really? Who is he?"

"Don't worry, you'll see him again soon." Tusk patted Sela's shoulder "Now it's time to go. My car is in front of the park. Are you ready?

"Yes, let's go." Sela nodded with a smile.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, Tusk and Sela went to Tusk's house in Osaka.

"I'm going to stay here?" Sela asked Tusk.

"Yes, if not then I bring you here for what?" Tusk smiled and said.

"But… only me stay here?"

"No, I know you're afraid of ghosts, so I found a bodyguard for you."

"A bodyguard? What do you mean?"

"You'll know right away. I'm sure you will be surprised."

Then Tusk grabbed Sela's hand and they entered the house. When the door opened, Sela saw a young man was reading newspaper on the sofa. That young man was Yamato.

"You two, make your acquaintance." Tusk said.

"Hello, what's your name? Sela asked.

"Me? Just call me Idiot." Yamato replied.

"What? Idiot? Are you crazy?" Sela looked at him, she felt confused.

"Don't you recognize me? I'm an Idiot at the park." Yamato looked up at Sela and smiled.

"What? Really? You the one help me at the park?"

"Yes, it's me. Idiot was the name you called me when we talking on the phone, remember?"

"The phone? So you're the one who answered Tusk's phone?" Sela glowered at Yamato.

"Yes, it's also me. And tell you, I, this Idiot, will stay in Tusk's house with you. I hope we don't break Tusk's house." Yamato smirked.

"What? I have to stay here with you? How can it be?" Sela shouted.

"Calm down, Sela." Tusk said. "I know you don't like my friend, but it will be okay. You have to trust me."

"But… are you sure he's a good guy?" Sela turned to Tusk, asking.

"Yes, I'm sure. Don't worry, he's a good guy." Tusk said.

"Sorry but If I knew you were this kind of skeptical, I didn't help you at the park." Yamato cleared his throat with a cough.

"Sorry but staying with the mean person like you, I'm not happy." Sela retorted.

"Fine. Then leave." Yamato said loudly.

"C'mon! C'mon! Please stop! You two have to live in peace if you want to stay at my house. Okay?" Tusk said loudly.

"Okay." Yamato and Sela replied in chorus.

Tusk saw the dispute was amicably settled, he sighted with relief. Today Tusk's job was quite busy so he couldn't stay Osaka long. After arranging the room for Sela, Tusk instructed her something and then he went back to Tokyo. There was now only Yamato and Sela here.

…

That night Sela was in her room, alone, she began to think of her dad and felt nervous. He must have been mad at her and Sela was sure that her dad was finding her. Sela could not sleep with many thoughts in her mind. She opened the door and walked to the living room. She saw Yamato was sitting on the sofa and holding a cup of coffee. Yamato raised his face and saw Sela.

"Why are you still awake? Homesick?" Yamato asked.

"How about you?" You're still not sleep, too." Sela replied.

"I don't want to sleep now."

"So do I."

"Whatever. I don't care."

"Hey, what's your name again?"

"Idiot."

Sela was angry when she heard Yamato said so.

"Fine, if you really want that name then from now I'll call you Idiot Boy." Sela said.

"Then I'll call you Silly Girl." Yamato smirked.

"Hey! I have my name, I don't need you name me. My name is Sela!"

"From now on, you live in the same house with me. If I'm an idiot, you can't be ordinary person. So I have to call you a silly. I see that name sounds good for you."

"That's crazy! I don't want to talk to you anymore."

Then Sela got up and went back to her room. She was really hate Yamato after each time talking with him.

…

The next morning, Sela was awaken by the phone bell. She picked up her phone and heard Tusk's voice.

"Hi Sela, it's me." Tusk said.

"Tusk, how's my dad? Is he angry? Did he come to your place to find me?" Sela asked.

"Your dad was angry, really. He came to you but of course I told him that I don't know where you are. But don't worry. After a while, he wilI forgive you and I will take you to apologize to him."

"Well, I also look forward to that day."

"Forget it. Sela, is everything ok in my house?"

"Yes, except one thing."

"What?"

"It's your idiot friend. He always makes me angry."

"I see. Yamato is a strange guy, maybe."

"His name is Yamato?"

"Yes, you still don't know it?"

"I asked him but he didn't say."

"You'll get used to with him and that time you'll see he's a good person. Well, now I have to go to work. When I'm free, I'll go to Osaka to visit you and Yamato."

"Okay. Bye Tusk."

"Bye, Sela."

…

Because last night Yamato couldn't sleep so when he awoke, it was 11:00 AM. He went to the kitchen and while he was planning for today, a voice startled him.

"Yamato, you wake up too late."

"How do you know my name?" Yamato asked with a frown.

"You can guess."

"Obviously, from my friend, Tusk."

"Yes, you're right. Okay, now I have to go."

"Go? Where?"

"Looking for a job. See you."

Then Sela left. Yamato also thought about that matter. But today he had no plan to find a job, he wanted to rest one day, tomorrow he'll start looking for a job.

…

That night, it was 7:00 PM. Sela had been looking for a job since morning but now she had not returned yet. Yamato began to worry.

 _"Maybe she forgot the way back."_ Yamato thought.

Sighing, Yamato decided to go out to find Sela.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

_"_ _I'll teach you a lesson if I find you, Silly_ _Girl!_ _"_

Yamato mumbled while he was walking in the dark and the cold of the night. Then he felt worried, the scene Sela was at the park the other day suddenly apparently in his mind made his heart burn as fire. What if something like this happened to her again? Yamato promised Tusk that he would look after Sela, he couldn't let bad things happen to her. But after 2 hours finding Sela, Yamato still didn't see her so he decided to go home to see if she had returned, if not, he would report the police immediately. Then without delay, he immediately went home.

When Yamato arrived home, he opened the door and saw Sela was lying on the sofa with her closing eyes. Yamato sighed with relief, his anxiety disappeared. He thought it was the time he had to give her a lesson. Yamato approached Sela, he was about to speak but something stopped him.

 _"Wait! What's this? Tear? Is she crying? Why? What happened to her?_ _"_ Yamato asked himself with many question.

The nervousness began to take over Yamato's heart again. He sat down next to Sela, asking.

"Sela, where did you go? I thought you got lost on the way back home. Did something happen to you?"

Sela was trying to restrain her tears, then she sat up and looked at Yamato.

"It's none of your business. I don't need you to worry for me 'cause I'm alright." Sela said.

"How can you say that? At least now you and I are in the same boat. Moreover, you're Tusk's friend, if something happen to you, how can I face Tusk? Maybe he'll kill me, and I don't want to die because of the Silly Girl like you."

"You don't understand anything! Today I was looking for job in many places but I was refused. I felt sad and didn't want to go home so I went for a walk and came home late." Sela tried to keep her voice normal, she said.

"And that's it? OMG! Next time please don't scare me like this again. If you don't want to go home, you have to tell me. You made me worried to death." Yamato shrugged his shoulders, he said.

"Then why didn't you call me? I remember that Tusk saved my phone number for you already, right?" Sela asked.

Yamato stuttered. How could he forget this simple thing? Maybe he was too nervous to think of calling her.

"It's because I didn't remember that I had your phone number." Yamato defended himself and switched to another story. "Well, it's okay now. You should go to your room and rest. Tomorrow I'll go with you to look for a job."

"No, I can do it by myself, you don't have to care." Sela refused.

"Well, it's fine. Tonight I looked everywhere for you and it was a waste of time and effort." Yamato said.

"Now are you boasting about your's deeds? I don't need your help, don't try to pretend to be a good man."

"Talking to the Silly Girl like you just waste my time! Do whatever you want!"

"Idiot! You want to sneak off, right?"

"I think you should take care of yourself first and then deal with me. What a Silly Girl!"

Then Yamato returned to his room, he was very tired and he was annoyed because of Sela's stubborn attitude. As soon as he lied in bed, he fell asleep despite his hungry.

Back for Sela, after dinner with instant ramen noodles, she returned to her room and went to bed. She didn't know how long she had to live in this place with an idiot like Yamato.

….….

A new day had come.

Today was the third day Sela lived in Osaka with Yamato. In the early morning, Sela was awakened by the knock at the door and Yamato's loud voice.

"Sela, wake up! How long do you want to sleep?" Yamato asked.

Sela got up and opened the door. When Sela saw Yamato was looking at her with a smile on his face, she was really annoyed.

"Yamato, yesterday no one woke you up, but today when I still sleep and you were a troublemaker." Sela grumbed because her sleep was interrupted.

"I'm not a troublemaker. I have something to discuss with you, this is a problem between you and me. Hurry up, I'll wait for you in the living room." Yamato said.

Then Yamato went to the living room first. Sela frowned, Yamato was always the one bullied her. She really didn't like Yamato.

After 30 minutes, Sela went to the living room.

"Sela, you're so slow!" Yamato grumbled as soon as he saw Sela.

"Yes, I mean to do that, you know! I want you have to wait for me." Sela replied with a smirk.

"You... Be careful with your words." Yamato glared at Sela, he said.

"Well you don't need to threaten me like that. So what do you want to talk now?" Sela asked.

"Listen, today I will look for a job while you're at home and do the housework."

"You say what? Is something wrong with you huh?"

"No, I mean that."

"Are you kidding me? Who do you think you are? Yamato, I'm not your maid! I won't do the housework for you, never!" Sela said angrily.

"It's not for me but for us!" Yamato said.

"And why us? I think we have nothing to do with each other."

"Because we will live here together for a long time, so we have to share the housework."

"Then why do you let me take care of the housework while you go out and look for the job?"

"I think you should stay at home because yesterday you couldn't find a job, remember?

"Well… That's because I was not lucky yesterday. Today is different!"

"If you say so, then make a deal. Today if one of us can find job, the other will take care of the housework, okay?"

"But what if both of us can find a job?"

"If so, we'll share the housework together. How do you think?"

"Hmmm, let me think…"

"Don't tell me that you're afraid of losing." Yamato said tauntingly.

"Dream on! I'm not afraid of you! Nobody can foreknow what will happen." Sela said.

"Okay! Let's start! I go first, bye Sela." Yamato said quickly and ran away from home.

"Yamato! Wait a sec! You play dirty!" Sela shouted, irritated.

….….

Afternoon.

Sela returned home with sad expression. She didn't know whether she was unlucky or not but today she was all rejected and she still didn't find a job. Opening the door, Sela heard Yamato's satisfied laugh.

"So how about today? You got a good job or not? Yamato asked.

Sela didn't look at Yamato, she threw her bag on the table and plopped down on the sofa.

"Not yet. And you?" Sela spoke quietly.

"So you have to take care of the housework from today because I have found a job."

"Really? How can you…"

"Why not? The reason is I'm better than you, so I found a job within one day, not like you."

"Hey! Even if you win, don't look down on me like that! Tell you, today I lost but sooner or later I'll find my job." Sela glared at Yamato, she said.

"Okay, whatever. Well, tomorrow I will eat lunch at my workplace, you just have to cook dinner for me."

Sela was unhappy but she didn't want to argue with Yamato anymore. She didn't say anything and grabbed her bag and went to her room.

One more day was over and their relationship still had not improved.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

The next afternoon, Yamato came home after working and his dinner just a cup of noodles. He glared at Sela who was smiling.

"What's this? Are you kidding me, Sela? You stay at home all day but you just let me eat dinner with this cup of noodles, seriously?" Yamato yelled.

"So what? As long as you can eat, it's all I can make for an Idiot like you." Sela smiled provokingly.

Then Sela went to her room. She gave way to anger because she let Yamato know that if he bullied her, he would not have good result.

Yamato was very hungry and tired after a day's work, so he sat down and ate a very very simple dinner.

In the room, Sela was lying on the bed and she was curious about Yamato's job.

 _"What if he did not find a job but he just said that to deceived me? Well, if it was Yamato, maybe he would do that."_ Sela thought to herself.

Sela sat up with the thought of being deceived by Yamato. We went to Yamato's room and knocked on the door. A moment later, Yamato opened the door.

"What's up?" Yamato asked.

"I just want to ask you, what job you got yesterday."

"Why do I have to tell you? It's none of your business. You don't need to care."

"Why not? Who knows if you lied to me?"

"Then you think I'm cheating on you?"

"Yes, I think so because you don't tell me anything about your job."

"I don't want to let you know. Now leave me alone!" Yamato spoke in an angry tone.

Then Yamato slammed the door. Sela was a bit nervous; she knew she had made Yamato mad at her.

 _"My life is not going to be peaceful with him."_ Sela whispered and returned her room.

End of the day.

….….

The next morning, while Yamato was preparing to go to work, the door opened. That's Tusk.

"Hello Yamato." Tusk said. "Where are you going?

"Go to work." Yamato responded.

"Go to work?" Tusk surprised. "You found a job? When?"

"Not long ago. I'm a man, not a girl, I can't stay at home all the time." Yamato said and glanced at Sela's room.

"You and Sela quarreled again, aren't you? What is this about?" Tusk asked.

"It's not a big deal. You don't need to worry."

"Why not? You and Sela are my friends, now you two live together so I have to make sure both of you live in harmony.

"But I can't live in harmony with a stubborn girl like her."

"You mean Sela is a stubborn girl? It can't be. From the time I had known Sela, I know she was a good girl."

"So you don't believe me?" Yamato said and clenched his fists. "I only say the truth, believe it or not, depending on you."

"Yamato, why are you angry with me?" Tusk responded. "I'm also telling you what I know about Sela."

"Okay, even you say the truth, I and Sela can never live in peace."

"Just tell me what your problem again."

"It's the housework. We have agreed if who can find a job first then the loser will stay at home and take care of the housework."

"What? You said you found a job, it means Sela has to..."

"Yes. She'll do the housework until she find the job."

"Anyway Sela is a girl, you should make concessions."

"I don't care who she is. She lost so she have to do our deal."

"I think you're the stubborn one."

"Whatever you say. Now I have to go. Bye Tusk."

"Okay. Bye Yamato."

….….

Sela was awakened by the smell of food. She wondered who was cooking. She sat up and opened the door and went to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Tusk was cooking in the kitchen.

"Tusk? Why did you come so early?" Sela asked.

"Yeah, today I have a meeting with my customer at Osaka so I take advantage of time to visit you and make breakfast for you." Tusk said.

Sela sat down on the chair with an unhappy face. Tusk looked at her and asked.

"You argued with Yamato again, didn't you? You do not seem to like Yamato." Tusk asked.

"No, I don't like him. I hate him. Really hate him!"

"I know, but trust me, if you know Yamato well, you'll see he's a good person. I think you'll have to stay with Yamato for a long time so you two should help each other."

"You mean I have no way to get rid of him?"

"I'm sorry. At Tokyo, your dad is finding you, Yamato's father is also looking for him. I have had a headache these past few days because your fathers came to my place and asked me a lot of things."

Listen to that, Sela felt guilty. Tusk helped her a lot, she can't be always fastidious.

"Okay, you don't have to worry, Tusk. I promise I'll try not to quarrel with him."

"Alright, now I have to go to meet my customer." Tusk stood up and gave Sela a paper. "Sela, take it."

"What's this?"

"This is address of my partner's company. It is recruiting office worker, today you should try your luck."

"Really! Thank you so much, Tusk. I'll try!"

"Okay, I'll visit you again when I finish my job. Bye Sela."

"Bye Tusk."

Sitting on the car, Tusk secretly smiled. Sela couldn't be a stubborn girl like Yamato said. Apparently she was a lovely and obedient girl. Tusk didn't worried about Sela's work anymore. The address he gave Sela was the branch of his company and he arranged a job for Sela. Of course, Sela didn't know anything.

….….

Sela stood in front of the company's address which Tusk had given her. She hesitates for a moment but finally she decided to step in. One hour later, Sela walked out of the company with a cheerful face. She couldn't believe that she already got a job. She would scream if she didn't realize she was at a crowded place. Having a job, she could take care of herself without depending on anyone else.

….….

That afternoon, Yamato went home after working. When he opened the door, he saw Tusk was standing in front of him. While Tusk patted Yamato's shoulder, Yamato looked at Tusk with astonishment.

"Why are you still here?" Yamato asked.

"Why not? This is my house." Tusk winked.

"Because I think you're too busy so you don't have many time to stay here."

"You'll know the reason right now. Follow me."

Then Yamato followed Tusk to the kitchen. Yamato was surprised to see a hearty dinner on the table. Tonight's dinner was completely different from the yesterday's dinner.

"Welcome home, Yamato." Sela greeted Yamato. "Tusk and I are waiting for you. I cooked dinner and now we can eat together."

"Sela, did you really cook this dinner?" Yamato asked warily.

"If not me, who else? Yamato, you don't trust me huh?" Sela said with a frown.

"Of course. I have my doubts about your cooking ability." Yamato sat down and looked at the dishes on the table again. "It's completely different from the spare dinner yesterday."

"Come on, you two please don't quarrel anymore. Today I deliberately stayed here because I want to make arrangements to settle your dispute." Tusk said with a smile. "Please respect my face. Okay?"

Today Sela was in a good mood so she didn't want to fight with Yamato.

"Okay, now Tusk will tell you the good news of today." Sela cleared her throat.

"I'm tired! Say something quickly because I don't have patience." Yamato grumbled.

Tusk got up and started to announce.

"Yamato, today Sela had found the job so from now on the housework will be divided equally for both of you. Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Sela will be responsible for the housework. Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday, Yamato will do the housework. About Sunday... I think both of you should do the housework together or play a game of chance, the loser will do. Yamato, Sela agreed with me, so what do you think? "

Yamato looked at Tusk and Sela, who were waiting for his approval.

"If both of you have passed, then I don't have other idea." Yamato nodded and said. "Anyway, I think Tusk's arrangement is fair enough for me and Sela."

"Great! Now I have another thing to tell you two." Tusk suddenly became calm.

Both Sela and Yamato silently stared at Tusk and waited.

"Two days later, I will go to Canada to work for a while."

"Why so suddenly?" Sela was surprised, she looked at Tusk, stammered. "I didn't hear you say anything about this in the morning."

"Because I want to surprise you. My company has a new branch in Canada so I have to go there to run the branch company for a while." Tusk said.

"How long do you go?" Yamato asked.

"I don't know. I think maybe it will take a few months." Tusk looked at Yamato and smiled. "Hey Yamato, when I'm not here, I hope you'll give up the habit of bullying Sela."

"I know what to do." Yamato whispered.

"Don't worry, Sela. I'll try to come back soon." Tusk turned to look at Sela, he smiled with her.

"Tusk, do you really have to go?" Sela said sadly. "In Japan, I can only rely on you but now you aren't here anymore. How can I..."

"Hey, don't be like that. I'm here and you can rely on me." Yamato interrupted. "Tusk is my friend and you're Tusk's friend. Anyway, I have to take care of you. You don't have to be afraid anything, Silly Girl."

Yamato just said a few sentences, the sadness face of Sela disappeared. Instead, it was the unruly face that she often used to retort Yamato.

"I'm not afraid, I just feel sad because Tusk have to go to work far away. I'm not a child, I don't need you take care of me."

"Whatever. We'll see." Yamato smirked.

"Come on. Stop arguing and start eating" Tusk said.

"Okay!" Yamato and Sela replied in chorus and Tusk smiled.

Today, Tusk resolved the conflict of Yamato and Sela. But when Tusk wouldn't be in Japan, there was no one can help them reconcile with each other. The trouble of Yamato and Sela was just beginning...

To be continued...


End file.
